feilafandomcom-20200214-history
Willis Bree
Willis “Twitchy” Bree Age: 10 DOB and Place of Birth: February 29th in Durango, Maze Gender: Male Race: Rodent/Aztec Mouse Occupation: Prince of Maze Favorite Color: Brown Favorite Food: Cheesecake Sexual Orientation: ? Relationship Status: ? Musical Abilities: Can play the lute and read music with moderate skill. Magical Abilities: Shows great potential, especially in the elements of Earth and Fire. Religious Ideology: Willis isn’t quite old enough to understand why religion matters in kingdom politics, but he was raised under the ideals of the Trinidian Church and generally accepts them. Appearance Willis is nothing like his father, brothers or sister. While they all were relatively good-looking, if nothing spectacular, the youngest of the Bree royal line is a rail-thin mouse with ragged brown and white fur that seems to come out in clumps at the slightest tug. He has a tendency to jerk his tail, which is missing two inches from its tip, about when nervous, which is most of the time, hence the nickname of “Twitchy” which his elder siblings bestowed upon him and others took up. His muddy brown eyes also dart to and fro leading some to question whether his mind is quite all there. Willis comes in about average height given his age. A few more scars have been added to the prince's considerable list, recently. His right eye is gouged out and so he wears a patch over it because it makes him feel like a pirate; a profession for which his tutors believe he has an unhealthy fascination. His left paw also has reduced functioning due to having been completely cut off and reattached magically to his wrist. For clothing, he wears whatever he is given, which usually means clothing that is too big for his thin frame that inevitably makes him look even smaller than he really is. Being that Maze isn’t a particularly rich country, his garb isn’t quite as fancy as the other royalties, but it is still nice to look at over all. Willis’ only constant accessory is a small Kahunian pack given to him the first time he went out of Maze with his parents to attend the feast of a prominent lizard noble who found him ‘funny’ when he tried to communicate with the hand-gestures he used with his family. The pack always contains blank scrolls/parchment in addition to quills and ink. Willis uses writing to communicate mainly as most do not understand his gesture language. His paw-writing is a bit difficult to read, though. There is usually a book in the pack, as well. Personality Not king material is the short description of Willis Bree. Not only is he ungroomed in the physical sense, his princely schooling has been altogether ignored in favor of his siblings because no one wanted to take the time to teach a mute child. The palace is scrambling to correct this oversight now that he is next in line for the throne once he comes of age, but it’s a trying process given the young prince’s mind has a tendency to wander during his lessons plus communication being difficult. However, despite his tutors’ frustration, Willis is an excellent student. He shows aptitude (to greater and lesser degrees) in almost all his subjects (excluding etiquette and diplomacy) and has a particular talent in the arcane arts. Even before he had to worry about being king, Willis had some trouble making friends with anyone his age, even the servants’ children looked on him with disdain as they were forced to include him in games. This told on the child’s psyche and he is more at home with his numerous imaginary friends than any furs in the real world because they ‘understand’ him. Biography When King Adrian Bree was assassinated, everyone expected Queen Esmeralda to take over. If not her, then the noble Felipe, first born son of the Bree line. If not him, then the wise Laura, the beautiful daughter with eyes like emeralds. In the worst case scenario, it was expected the kingdom would pass to the artistic Lucas. What no one expected was for all five to get killed off in one fell swoop leaving the youngest son, Willis, as the only other heir to the throne. Up until that point, few even knew that the fourth of the Bree siblings existed because his parents preferred he be kept out of sight where he could do less damage to their credibility with his appearance and inability to speak. When Willis was first born, he wasn’t even expected to last long as the healers thought he was too weak to even cry. He did survive and grew up to be an embarrassing reminder that even the best families have their black sheep. Currently, the young prince is struggling to be understood and understand why events in the wider world are affecting his country so poorly. References * Willis' Character Sheet on the Feila Forums * The Feilan Royalties Page on Feila Universe Category:Characters